The Apocalypse: season 2
Chapter 1: the true invasion begins (so if all of you didn't see season 1 this is what happened. C-e got the cure from a new enemy of his that I will not mention other wise somebody will get mad but he ran into the cave tubbie then his old friend Hamish and finally curing mark and putting the cure into the custard. Now that is done and over with let us continue in 6 months later) c-e: ugh! those stupid tele tubbies! there just causing more infections by eating them! mark: well on my calculation about over 200 of our men were infected and had to be killed...so we are full on f*** up...well maybe c-e: You see! this is the problem! all our men's are dumb and are doing stupid fu***** choices to put us at risk! Hamish would walk into the room uninvited Hamish: Yo mark and c-e! I got some good news in about 3 months mark and c-e: finally! let us hear the news! Hamish: well it turns out that the ancient custard cure we put into is actually curing all the normal infected tele tubbies so soon we will actually have a lot more men.. mark: That's the best news we have heard of in the last three months! c-e: yea its about time a soldier would want into the cabin panicking soldier 3009: sir! there is a unknown infected outside destroying all our men and some how summoning new born! Hamish: oh hell no!...I will be out there soon just you wait.....cya guys mark: see ya later bro! *Hamish would leave the room grabbing a Colt CM901 (aka a assault rifle) screaming freedom is near* c-e: well its about time I leave this cabin and fight...mark you stay here mark: yes sir *c-e would leave the cabin* end of chapter chapter 2: the return as c-e walked out of the cabin everything was on fire and men were wounded. he had to act fast to either help the wounded men or fight....... c-e chose to help the wounded soldiers he got them into medic cabins and they were starting to be patched up....after that he choose to fight the new borns with his Colt CM901 and started to blast them all c-e: yea suck it you new borns! when c-e was not paying attention to his behind he was stabbed by a slasher new born c-e:agh!....oh god...... the new born pulled out his sword arm but after that mark shot the new born and brought c-e back into the cabin mark: dont worry! you will be ok! I wont let you die! mark started to stitch up the stab wound trying to not let c-e die *hours later* c-e:ugh.......my head?!....wat how am I alive.? mark:because I saved you old friend c-e:thanks bro....i owe you one just before mark could speak a massive infected tubbie with green fur knocked down the wall ramming into mark mark:agh!!!!! ???:hello old friend! end of chapter chapter 3: the death of mark c-e:Who are you!? And what do you want?! A-L-P-H-A:I am project A-L-P-H-A......I was revived by my master noo noo.......you know....before the that G#Ardi@n killed him! c-e:wait....I remember that name.... c-e would gasp in shock and pain c-e: oh god....what has happened to you zero! Alpha: shut up you weakling! Zer0 is no longer here!......now...where was I...oh yea alpha would start to crush marks head then rip out mark's left eye mark:aaaaaaaaaaaaah! the pain! this is worse then that stupid coat man leader did to me! alpha would throw mark on the ground stomping on marks back c-e:...s-s-s-stop It you.....bast*!#$ alpha would stop and look at c-e with a evil face alpha:hmmmm let me think...NO! alpha would grab c-e and throw him into a wall c-e:agh! god damit! c-e would grab his Colt CM901 and start shooting at alpha but alpha would only feel small amount of pain due to the alpha custards effect A-L-P-H-A:HA! you think some Weak bullets will hurt me!......hahahahaha!...oh how weak you can get alpha would grab c-e by the neck and starts to consume his life alpha:....now...I could spare you.....if you join us..... c-e:n----ever alpha:oh fine! have it your way! alpha would begin to take the life out of c-e extremely faster making it hurt more Hamish:yo c-e and mark we have destroyed the- holy fu** Hamish would start get out his axe and stab alpha right in the head alpha:oh shoot..... alpha would fall down passed out c-e:ugh......jesus...the pain!...wait.....Mark! c-e would go to mark using med kits but it didn't work mark:....d----don't worry .c-c-c-e *coughs*....just...end my suffering.....im just going to turn into a infected....if you *coughs out a lot more blood* don't........p--p-p-lease....do it c-e: IM....sorry old friend c-e would grab a pistol that was on the table and shoot mark in the brains c-e:.....I'm......a monster end of chapter 3 chapter 4 the ending for now.... (btw this will have 1 alternate ending) c-e: Grrrrr! god damit! why did I kill him!...I could have healed him! Hamish: He was feeling true suffering it was the right choice to put him out of his misery c-e: B-B-BUT I cant just not regret my choice! he could of have been a weapon to destroy this war! Hamish: I understand but.....were almost finished......lets just go..... c-e: fine..... as c-e and Hamish walked through all the dead new borns and tubbie soldiers they saw a massive building about 600 meters away from them c-e and Hamish: what the hell is that?! c-e: maybe its the main threat in this war Hamish: of course it is! just look at it!...it obviously points out that the giant building is the main threat generator! c-e: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! were going! as they both got closer they saw Project A-L-P-H-A (aka Zero) going there Hamish: yep.......that's their base after about half a hour they made it to the front of the entrance Hamish: c-e....you go first c-e: alright..... c-e got out a ak-47 and kicked down the door c-e: Alright! so far so good! as they walked through a long hallway they entered a room with a chair facing the wall and two people standing next to it.... one of them looks like a slasher new born with a robotic knife arm ???:ah.....please....come and take some steps closer c-e would come closer... the person sitting on the chair would turn it around facing him.... it would be a A.I version of noo noo noo noo: ah I see....you have entered my lair Hamish: looks more like a tv lounge noo noo: wow.....you are seriously bad at making puns c-e: I know he is terrible at doing puns noo noo: but.....I havnt even introduced my little friends noo noo: the guy on the left.....is general war.....my little friend the 2nd in charge I would say war : yes.......but master...should i destroy them right away? noo noo: no...... I want to have a word with c-e for a moment...take Hamish outside war: yes sir! war would grab Hamish and take him outside c-e: so....what do you wan to talk about? noo noo: you see.....I see potential in you.....potential of us winning....I will give you a choice.....a choice to either join me and destroy this world....or die trying to save it (now just to let you know these are 2 different endings I will do the betrayal ending first) c-e: sure.......I have no point in fighting you noo noo: excellent! now.....drink this....alpha custard c-e: ok...... c-e would drink the custard but he would start to feel a lot of pain! c-e:aaaaaaaah! the pain!....wth! was in that custard noo noo: hush.....go to sleep c-e would pass out and wake up a day later as I-C-E. noo noo: good....you will do better then my.....previous friend Ending 1 done: (ending 2 is the final ending for season 2) c-e: NO! I will never join you!...you suck f- noo noo: fine.....then suffer the consequences noo noo would call for general war to fight c-e....but after a long fight c-e was victories and war ran away in pain using his thrusters noo noo: grrrrr......oh wait.....I'm fu**ed c-e would point his gun at the noo noo A.I core and blast it to dust .....the war ended.....for now.... >:)